Nasib Baru Hanataro
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Dengan tekanan dari Aizen cs, sebenarnya ia bisa saja pindah dari sekolah ini dan hidup damai di sekolah lain. Tapi itu tidak ia lakukan. Melaporkan kejadian tadi pun ia takut. Satu hal yang membuat ia bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Summary gaje


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.

Crack pair: Rukia x Hanatarou.

A/N: Alur cerita maksa dan kecepatan.

AU, OOC, gaje, dan banyak bumbu lebay yang akan anda temukan.

* * *

~Nasib Baru Hanatarou~

* * *

Akhir dari liburan sekolah. Saatnya para murid menjalani aktivitas yang biasanya di bangku sekolah mereka. Sebagian kesal, sebagiannya malas dan sebagiannya takut kembali bersekolah lagi setelah berminggu-minggu menikmati libur natal dan tahun baru. Murid-murid sekolah manapun pasti memegang bagian-bagian mereka yang tadi. Salah satunya adalah Hanatarou Yamada. Ia memegang bagian 'takut kembali ke sekolah'. Bukan karena alasan takut pada guru-guru yang nanti akan menekannya dengan pelajaran yang sulit, atau takut dikejar-kejar tugas yang bahkan siap menghantuinya bahkan begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Tentu bukan.. bukan ketakutan yang lazim dialami para siswa pemalas macam tadi, tapi ini adalah rasa takut yg disebabkan oleh makhluk (?) lain.

Setelah mengucapkan salam sesudah memasang kedua sepatunya, Hanatarou pun melangkah keluar menuju sekolahnya—SMP Karakura.

Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau nanti dia bertemu mereka di tengah jalan. Mereka yang ia maksud adalah Aizen cs. Mereka terdiri dari Aizen, Ikkaku, Gin, Kaname, dan Shinji Hirako. Anak-anak itu memang terkenal nakal di sekolah, walau Gin memang yang agak baik di kelompok itu—ia cukup tampan dan pintar. Itulah anggota dari makhluk-makhluk yang Hanatarou takuti.

Hanatarou mendesah capek karena terlalu memikirkan mereka sepanjang jalan. Ia jadi malas membayangkan kalau mereka akan lebih kangen padanya hingga mereka tidak akan sekedar merampas uangnya ataupun hanya sekedar mengancamnya. Pasti mereka akan melakukan lebih, mengingat sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Ya tuhan.." ia menggumam saat melihat orang-orang yang sejak tadi hanya jadi bayangannya sekarang terwujud nyata di hadapannya. Ia ingin lari, tapi itu terlambat karena memang pada dasarnya Hanatarou lamban dalam segala hal.

"Hei, lama tidak bertemu!" nah, salam pembuka dari si botak keras kepala—Ikkaku, sudah menyapanya. Hanatarou ingin berkata 'mau apa kalian?' tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu penakut.

Aizen tersenyum dan perlahan menyentuh bahu Hanatarou. Sentuhan itu perlahan mengeras dan menahan bahunya. Shinji dengan senang hati memukul perutnya. Oh, sebenarnya Hanatarou menyayangkan sarapan paginya yang ikut tergoncang dalam perutnya karena pukulan Shinji yang cukup membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Si bodoh ini tidak pernah melawan!" seru Shinji disusul gelak tawanya. Gin menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau membuatnya takut."

Sudah Hanatarou duga, mereka ternyata lebih kangen pada tubuhnya ketimbang pada uang dalam sakunya. Tubuh lelaki lemah itu menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Menghakimi orang yang seharusnya tidak mereka hakimi itu membuat kelompok orang-orang dungu ini puas. Lalu meninggalkan Hanatarou yang hampir menangis karenanya. Tidak menyebabkan kematian memang, tapi tetap saja lama-lama ia akan mati kalau begini terus.

Ia kembali melangkah lemah sambil memandangi punggung anak-anak nakal yang sudah menjauh itu.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Hanatarou memasuki kelasnya, tadi ia sudah mampir ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pindah dari sekolah ini dan hidup damai di sekolah lain. Tapi itu tidak ia lakukan. Melaporkan kejadian tadi pun ia takut.

Satu hal yang membuat ia bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.

Hanatarou menoleh ke arah bangku kosong yang tepat ada di belakangnya.

"Kuchiki-san tidak masuk sekolah ya," ia mengerutkan alisnya. Ya, nama yang ia sebutkan tadi—Kuchiki Rukia—itulah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dari orang-orang yang setiap saat bisa memangsa nyawanya. Sepertinya Rukia senang menambah hari liburnya barang sehari—menurut Hanatarou.

Hanatarou menunduk. Ia begitu merindukan pahlawannya itu. Mengingat Rukia tidak ada, semakin memperjelas bayangan dalam benaknya saat Rukia membelanya. Ya, dia ingat betapa pemberaninya gadis itu membela dirinya yang selalu menjadi bahan olokan—bukan hanya dari Aizen cs saja. Sangat berbeda dari dirinya yang lamban. Gadis itu cekatan, dan punya mata yang indah.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Terlalu cepat untuk Hanatarou menjalani masa-masa saat jadi bulan-bulanan Aizen cs setelah liburan yang cukup panjang di hari ini. Ia jadi lelah. Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya ia karena cuma dihajar saat pagi hari dan cuma diperbudak saat siang hari.

Kalau saja ada Rukia atau Ichigo beserta teman-temannya, pasti ia tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tidak selamanya dirinya harus bergantung pada seorang gadis dan pada teman-temannya yang lebih kuat.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Ketika melihat angka-angka pada kalender kecil di handphone-nya, ia teringat ulang tahun Rukia yang tepat pada tanggal 14 besok. Ia ingin sekali berterimakasih pada gadis bermata violet itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia berikan?

Hanatarou berjalan santai tanpa ingat tentang penderitaannya tadi. Ia melewati bebeapa toko kue.

"Oh iya! Kue! Aku bisa membuat kue sendiri untuk Kuchiki-san!" celetuknya gembira. Dia girang sekali karena dapat menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia buat sendiri untuk Rukia.

Ia diam sebentar. Ia merasa dirinya seperti gadis-gadis yang ingin memberi cokelat pada para lelaki di hari valentine. Tidak. Hanatarou tidak ingin seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah anak laki-laki normal yang punya rasa malu saat disamakan dengan perempuan.

Ia merogoh sakunya, ingin melihat berapa dana yang bisa ia pakai untuk membeli sesuatu. Ia menepuk dahinya sesaat kemudian. "Duitku tadi kan diambil Ikkaku-senpai~" ia mengeluh. Ia lupa uangnya sudah dirampas.

Tiba-tiba suatu gagasan muncul di otaknya yang lamban. Ia segera berlari ke rumah. Berharap dirinya lebih cepat sampai di pintu rumah dengan gaya lari yang lamban menyaingi siput itu.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Esok harinya, Hanatarou tidak melalui jalan yang biasanya jadi tempat perkumpulan Aizen cs. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang ia kagumi berjalan di kerumunan murid-murid yang datag terlambat di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia senang sekali.

"Pagi, Kuch—Ahk!" ia ditabrak anak lain yang sedang buru-buru. Salam selamat pagi pun tidak jadi meluncur seutuhnya dari mulut si lamban itu.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Karena pemikiran tentang gadis-gadis yang mirip dirinya—memberikan kue pada orang yang disukai, jadilah ia mengubah rencananya kemarin. Ia cukup gugup mengingat membawa kue-kue buatannya ada dalam tas selempang hijau miliknya. Dan semakin memerah wajahnya saat membayangkan sesuatu yang lain ia ikut sertakan dalam kado untu Rukia itu. Kalung perak—imitasi—yang cantik berhiaskan inisial 'RK' sebagai mata kalung. Ia tambahkan kalung itu dalam 'menu' hadiahnya yang ia bungkus rapi bersama kue-kue kecil manis.

"Hai, Hanatarou! Lama tidak bertemu!" tiba-tiba Rukia menyapanya. Ia terlonjak kaget. Rukia tertawa, "seperti biasa, reaksimu lamban sekali!"

Hanatarou tersipu malu, ia anggap itu pujian karena datang langsung dari gadis pujaannya. "Ng.. a-apa kabar?" ia berucap gagap.

"Selalu baik!" Rukia tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Hanatarou. "Kau sendiri? Kudengar kemarin kau dianiaya lagi oleh anjing-anjing Aizen itu."

"Ah.. itu. Tidak apa-apa," Hanatarou menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku ya!" Rukia pun berlalu bersama Ichigo yang tadi memanggilnya.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Hanatarou merenungkan kata-kata Rukia disaat jam pelajaran. Saking seriusnya merenungkan kata-kata itu, ia lupa bahwa yang mengajar kali ini adalah guru killer yang terkenal—Byakuya Kuchiki.

'Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku ya!' suara berat khas Rukia memenuhi benaknya. Ia sering membaca komik remaja, dan dia ingat bahwa seharusnya kata-kata Rukia tadi selalu diucapkan tokoh laki-laki untuk melindungi gadisnya di dalam cerita. Ya, baru kali ini ia sadar bahwa itu terjadi terbalik pada dirinya.

Ia merasa sekali-kali terlihat jantan di depan Rukia. Apalagi ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rukia. "Ya! Aku pasti bisa!" ia berteriak untuk menyuarakan tekadnya. Tapi sayang, bukan pada tempatnya. Alhasil, ia ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya dan keadaan menjadi tenang seketika saat Byakuya mendelik ke arah mereka.

Hanatarou menelan ludahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk pasrah meneriman kemarahan dari mulut guru killer itu. Tapi ia juga melupakan kalau Byakuya bukanlah guru yang suka berkata-kata untuk mengajarkan muridnya dalam hal menghormatinya sebagai guru di kelas.

"Berdiri di luar." Satu kalimat singkat, dan Hanatarou menurutinya. Ia bersyukur Byakuya bukanlah Mayuri-sensei yang bisa saja menjadikannya kelinci percobaan dalam temuan terbarunya di laboraturium sebagai hukuman.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

Tampaknya Rukia sudah menerima langsung hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Ichigo dalam bungkusan kado berwarna pink bergambar chappy-chappy lucu. Terlihat Rukia yang tersipu saat Ichigo bersamanya.

Hanatarou memicingkan matanya dari tembok tempat ia bersembunyi untuk mengamati Rukia sekarang.

Oh, ternyata Rukia tidak bersama Ichigo saja. Sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain—Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad—sudah memberikan hadiah mereka.

Rupanya—dari percakapan—mereka sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rukia di suatu tempat sepulang sekolah ini.

Hanatarou ingin saja tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka lalu dengan gagahnya memberikan kado itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Karena merasa dirinya hanya orang lemah yang pantas direndahkan dan ditindas. Ia pun memeluk kado kecilnya dalam rengkuhan jemari lembutnya.

Ia mendongak ke jendela berharap ilham atau wahyu tuhan turun saat itu juga untuk membantunya.

Disaat itu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres di bawah jendela lantai 3 itu. Oh, ia mengenali sesuatu yang tidak beres itu… itu adalah Aizen cs. Akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa hari ini ia tidak menjadi budak jahil mereka. Ia mengira karena Rukia sudah masuk sekolah adalah penyebabnya, ternyata ia keliru. Penyebab utamanya, mereka sudah menemukan korban baru pengganti Hanatarou untuk dijahili. Bukannya Hanatarou cemburu terhadap hal itu, tapi ia tidak ingin orang lain bernasib sama sepertinya.

'Ah!" rupanya sekelabat ide muncul dalam benaknya. Ia bisa membuktikan tekadnya saat pelajaran Byakuya-sensei, ia bisa melindungi orang lain seperti Rukia melindunginya.

Hanatarou bergegas lari ke bawah menuruni anak tangga.

"Hei!" Ia berteriak nyaring pada Aizen cs yang kini asyik menggerumbungi seorang anak laki-laki. Rupanya anak laki-laki itu adalah Izuru Kira—teman sekelasnya yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Heei, kau kangen pada kami ya?" ujar Ikkaku yang memang selalu setia mengucapkan salam lebih awal untuk Hanatarou.

"Hanatarou-san…" Kira menoleh ke arah Hanatarou.

"Jangan sakiti temanku!" Hanatarou berteriak dan tanpa sadar melempar kado dari genggaman tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Ah.." sesaat ia tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Aizen memungutnya, Shinji mempelototi benda itu, Gin mendengus melihatnya dan Kaname hanya diam tanpa melepaskan cenkraman pada kerah baju Kira.

"Hmm.. benda manis apa ini?" Aizen mencoba mencium aroma manis dari dalam kado itu, dan meremasnya. Oh tidak. Bentuk rapi kado itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kembalikaaan!" Hanatarou menjerit dan menerjang ke arah Aizen.

"Oo tidak bisa~" Shinji meniru gaya Sule yang entah darimana ia dapat itu sambil menahan kepala Hanatarou.

Hanatarou merasa kesal sekali. Tidak pernah ia sekesal ini sebelumnya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia mencoba terus melayangkan pukulan—lemahnya—ke Shinji.

"Fufu.. biar aku saja~" Aizen mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mendaratkan kakinya ke muka Hanatarou.

GREB! Sesuatu menahan kaki itu sebelum sampai ke muka Hantarou.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-san!" Hantarou kaget melihat tangan Ichigo menahan tendangan basi(?) dari Aizen.

"Cih! Kurosaki Ichigo!" Aizen berdecak.

"Mau mengambil ini ya, Hanatarou?" tiba-tiba Rukia berada di belakang Aizen seraya tersenyum memegang kado milik Hanatrou.

"Kuchiki-san…" Hanatarou menggumamkan marga Rukia.

Dari pada cari mati karena menghadapi Ichigo dan Chad yang berkekuatan 'orang super', Aizen cs memilih kabur. Hanatarou terduduk lemas, ia lega sekaligus malu. Ia malu karena bukannya ia yang menolong, tapi malah dirinyalah yang ditolong.

"Padahal sudah kubilang, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku!" Rukia memarahi Hanatarou. Ichigo dkk menghampiri Kira di sisi lain.

"Ng.. emm.. aku.." Hanatarou bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan, sesekali ia melirik ke arah kado miliknya di tangan Rukia.

"Maafkan aku!" tiba-tiba Hanatarou bersujud.

"E-eh? Untuk apa?" Rukia panik melihat perubahan sikap Hanatarou.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang baik. Hadiah itu malah hancur oleh tangan Aizen," untuk pertama kalinya Hanatarou bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Ja-jadi ini untukku?" entah cuma perasaan Hanatarou saja, sekilas wajah Rukia memerah saat megucapkan kalimat itu.

Hantarou menunduk, ia sudah sok jagoan hari ini.

Diam sesaat. Ichigo dkk hendak menghampiri mereka.

Rukia memejamkan matanya. "Bodoh, setidaknya ini masih bisa kumakan dan kupakai," Rukia membuka matanya untuk mengamati kado yang terbuka di tangannya. Hantarou tersipu.

Rukia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hanatarou.

Akhirnya hari ini berakhir cukup baik. Hanatarou dan Kira ikut serta dalam pesta kecil perayaan ulang tahun Rukia di mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Hanatarou menganggap dirinya orang paling bahagia kali ini karena dapat melihat mata indah Rukia saat menatapnya, dan senyuman manis yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya.

* * *

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

Hanatarou menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur hangatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap di hari esok dirinya bisa membuka mata melihat lemabaran baru dalam pengalamannya.

Ah, sepertinya ia menunda matanya untuk terlelap lebih jauh menjangkau alam mimpi. Handphone-nya berbunyi terlalu keras.

"Ng.. dari siapa? Ma..masa Kuchiki-sama benar-benar.." ucapan konyolnya terpotong melihat baris-baris kalimat di layar handphone-nya.

* _**Mulai besok, kita berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Aku menjawab pernyataanmu di selembar surat yang kau selipkan di antara kue-kue. Sepertinya kau memang akan cepat mati jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu.**_

_**P.S: Jangan panggil aku 'Kuchiki-san' lagi. Panggil aku 'Rukia', karena sekarang aku pacarmu.**_*

Hampir saja Hanatarou merubuhkan tempat tidurnya karena terlalu senang dengan berloncat-loncat.

Sudah ia duga, besok ia memang akan melihat lembaran kebahagiaannya yang baru. Nah, apakah kesialan masih saja hinggap?

Besok ia akan mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

*TBC*

* * *

Yosh. Alur cerita maksa banget. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya berminat nulis fict. Sumpah, saya bahkan lupa cara menulis fict. Akhirnya saya nekad dari pada tidak sama sekali. *plak

Ng… Ide ini muncul begitu saja saat melihat kakak kelas saya menghajar adik kelas satu di sekolah. Ngetiknya juga 2 jam. X3 -ga penting-

Kalau reader suka silahkan review.. :D

Menerima review dalam bentuk apa-pun.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
